


Can I See Clearly Now?

by RT_Pilon



Category: Pack Street (Fandom), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Fanwork of a fanwork of a fanfic, Gen, Humour?, Interspecies Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Pilon/pseuds/RT_Pilon
Summary: After a weekend with Carrie, Remmy heads back to Pack Street, but a few problems pop up on the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pack Street](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/265790) by Weaver. 
  * Inspired by [Pack Street: Bare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373904) by [MisterEAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon). 
  * Inspired by [When Remmy met Charlie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8902543) by [MoochyMunchkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoochyMunchkin/pseuds/MoochyMunchkin). 



> Only my second attempt at writing.  
> Most of the characters belong to Weaver's 'Pack Street', a Zootopia Fandom.  
> My story was inspired by MisterEAnon's character Caroline Grey, from the 'Through the Looking Glass series' (1-2-3).  
> As I was writing this, another story by MoochyMunchkin, 'When Remmy met Charlie' came out in a similar vein, but with a little re-work, this story follows on.

The Sun was showing low through the kitchen window as I craned my head up to look over at her bedside clock.  
Five forty five.  
My head spun just a little.  
Was I awake, or was this a dream?  
I'm Remmy Cormo, a Sheep, well a Ram to be more precise, but laying next to me in bad, her bed I remember, is a gorgeous, soft, female.  
But she's not a Ewe, she's a Grey Wolf!

I felt Carrie's paw work it's way up my chest, as she lay there facing me with her eyes closed.  
I awkwardly twist my head down and nuzzled under her chin, causing her let out a faint mewl, almost a purr as she rolls away onto her back, stretching her head up.  
The grey wolf now ran her other paw up my relaxed sheath as I continued to nuzzle under her chin.  
A thought occurs to me and I move my snout to the side of her muzzle, pushing my tongue through her lips to lick her teeth.  
Her eyes snap open and her body goes stiff.  
I freeze as well, sensing a tightness in my nether regions.

"Wha…'"I started.  
"Please don't do that." she started, but then, almost sobbing, said, "I'm sorry Remmy, I didn't mean it like that" as she turned to look at me.  
"I thought it was a sign of affection." I offered.  
"Oh Remmy." she sighs, suggesting my head down onto her chest with a paw, "You've been watching too many of those sociology documentaries" she says, relaxing again.  
"I was only…" I try again.  
She looks across at her clock, then back to me, placing a paw to my lips, "Not now Remmy, sleep a bit more, that was a late night…"  
I'm still resting my head on her chest so I nuzzle into her soft fur, just nudging a nipple with my nose.  
A paw softly, but firmly grabs my snout, "S L E E P !" she growls quietly, trying to sound hypnotic, but I hear her a giggle.  
I close my eyes.

A female singing voice suddenly croons down to a stop with a final musical chord playing.  
"That was Gazelle and her latest, 'Love me, love my Tiger', This is radio Z2PO, it's six twenty eight, news update is next!"  
The sound of a commercial filled the room as I looked across at Carrie,  
"You want me to turn that off?" I ask as I roll onto my side to face her.  
"Um, no I, ah usually listen to the news and…" she hesitated, sounding a little groggy still, "Nah, to hell with it." she mumbles, reaching across and taps the off button.  
"Anything interesting, I'll find out at work." she finishes.

She looks back at me, I look at her, and give her a little kiss, snout to snout, no tongue!  
"Sorry about earlier," I start.  
"Oh Remmy," she says, "I think I know where you were going, and it's sweet," she pauses, "but you caught me off guard, and there are other connotations to what you were doing." she explained, sounding sad, "Discovery Channel can get misinterpreted sometimes."

"Well actually, there's this female Timber Wolf I…"  
Her paw pulls away slightly and her eyes start to well, staring at me.  
"Oh No, no, no, god no, wow, no!" I exclaim, "She's just a neighbour, and she was trying to explain pack dynamics to me, with the stretched neck thing and the licking the teeth, and the handshake…" I ramble.

The Wolf cocked her head, "Handshake?" she intoned.  
"Oh, that," I stumbled, "Yeah, they got me with that one!" I chuckled, then continued,  
"You see, I made a bit of a scene with the Alpha in our building a while back and, well shit, I thought I was going to get eaten right there and then!"  
Carrie made the slightest snicker, "Nobody gets eaten, that was the dark ages…"  
"Well, when there's a huge Tundra Wolf looming over you, growling and baring his teeth, well, I thought I was gonna put beads all over the floor!"  
She looked at me blankly, then her eyes went wide.  
"Oh Fenrir, that's disgusting!" she giggles, elbowing me in the upper arm.

I lay back down alongside the Wolf, my hoof resting in her paw, my snout on her shoulder.  
She continues, "OK, so the teeth licking thing goes a few ways, it can be a submissive thing, a mutual thing, and or a dominance thing," she paused as in thought.  
"When I was younger, my family got involved in an Alpha challenge between my Father and an Uncle," a slight choke catches in her voice, "The uncle tried to use me as leverage against my Father, saying that I wanted to be with him as the dominant pair."  
I could feel her paw tighten on my hoof.  
"My Uncle bent down and licked my teeth, thinking I would be too scared to reject him." she struggled.  
"I was so terrified, I thought I was going to mess the floor!" she tried to giggle, but it came out as a pathetic croak.  
I brought my other hoof across and held here paw,  
"Don't," I suggested, "It can wait."  
"No, please," she paused, "I think I've needed to say this for a while." trying to let out a calming breath.  
She sniffed and continued, "Anyway, I had sort of like a panic attack, and curled into a ball at his feet, he called me a Bitch and was going to kick me, and then all hell broke loose."  
I realised I had stopped breathing as I listened, then gasped some air, as I rolled onto her and held her like a lost child.

Carrie bought her paws up to hug me back and sobbed,  
"My father wasn't well at the time, and got badly hurt, my Uncle claimed Alpha status, and, and I ran away…"  
"You poor thing." I said inadequately, as she sniffed below me, burying her muzzle into my shoulder, I sniffed myself.  
We just lay there, both taking haggard breaths, as I ran my hoof up the back of her neck.  
A moment later the mood was broken as her clock radio started up again with a crashing of guitars from 'Max Ferret and the Meteors'.  
"Oops, sorry." Carrie sniffed, "must have hit snooze instead."  
I give her another quick nose to nose kiss as I roll off her.

The Wolf sat up then walked to the bathroom, partially closing the door, "I'm going to have a quick shower." she calls.  
I've sat up, and look down at my crutch, having been recently shawn my groin only has a fine down on it, but it's a little matted and crusty.  
I absently scratch at it with a hoof and think, 'I'll wait till I get home.'  
I've got a late shift tonight, so the day is mine.  
The shower goes on, and the running water plays on my mind, giving me a sudden urge.  
"Um, Carrie," I call, "I may need to come in and use the toilet?"  
"Come on Remmy, after last night?, just come in." she deadpans back at me.

The bathroom blower goes off, and the grey wolf walks out with a spring in her step, as I finish putting on my sandals.  
She bends over to her underwear drawer, and I can't stop myself looking as her tail wags comfortably in front of me.  
Smoothly she looks under her shoulder, back at me, with a quizzical "Hmmm?" trying to see if I get embarrassed.  
I try some bravado and say, "You gonna show it, I'm gonna look!"  
She grins, I blush anyway.

I amble out and sit on the couch, but she begins fussing in the kitchen.  
"Would you like breakfast?" she asks, "I often find I miss lunch, so I always have breakfast on work days."  
I contemplate the thought of food and, what with my odd (funny, I was just getting used to it) work times, the names of meals were a bit confusing nowadays.  
"What have you got?" I say, entering the kitchen.  
Carrie is spreading items around her small kitchen table, dressed only in her underwear, a nice lavender ensemble with lacy edges, the bra probably more for show than function.  
"Mainly cereals." she responds, "I usually just have a bowl of cereal with milk…" her voice trails off.  
"Hey it's OK," I comment, "Both Prey and Predators need protein and calcium, so milk is a good source I guess."  
She continues, "The organic food shops will usually carry a range of milks from those 'dedicated' mammals willing to lactate for payment, and I've tried all the various types, Bovine, Llama, Goat, She… oh, sorry, that must be awkward?  
"No, not really," I said, "I mean, I haven't had Sheep milk since I was a lamb, but I did try a Llama full milk latte once, and the odd milk-shakes, but I usually prefer the nutty flavour of the soy milks.

 

We sit down at the table; I eye the box of 'Corny Crunch Flakes'.  
"I sometimes eat breakfast cereals," I comment, "but usually the really sugary ones, and just on their own, no milk."  
Carrie hesitated, and then, "I could do some toast if you want?"  
"No, no, I'll give the Corny Crunch a go." I reply, reaching for the box.  
"What milk do you have there?" I ask, eyeing the carton.  
"It's Camel," she replies, turning the carton towards me nervously, "I got it at a supermarket in Sahara Square, next to where I get the fur conditioner."  
"You don't know till you try I guess." I say, shaking flakes into the bowl.  
I pour in the milk, and stare at it momentarily.  
"Would you like sugar?" she says, trying to break the awkwardness.  
"Definitely." I say, and then continue, "The Cornies inspire me to tell you a bit more about myself…" sprinkling sugar over the cereal.

"Due to a change of work, meaning less money, I had to move out of Flock Street." I began.  
"But I get ahead of myself, OK, long story short, my family are farmers, they live out in the hills, SouthEast of Zootopia, we grow corn!" I exclaim, pointing at the cereal box.  
"Oh." responds Carrie, eyebrows lifting a little.  
"Yep, corn, corn, corn." I sigh, "I learnt to drive early, like the rest of my litter, and can drive trucks, tractors, harvesters, bailers, you name it, but I was bored."  
"I wanted to see the big city, make my fortune, yeah, all that." I sighed again as I spooned up a serve of cereal.  
Carrie had nearly finished her bowl, "So it didn't all go to plan?" she says as I chomp.

I swallowed that mouthful and continued, "Took on a job I found in the paper back home, marketing accountancy software to small businesses, I'd been there three weeks, when one day I turn up and the office is empty!"  
I take another spoonful, begin chomping, and notice Carrie has finished, and is waiting expectantly.  
I swallow and, "Turns out the Weasel that ran the show was cloning pirated software, and did a runner just before the trade commission could catch him."  
"I had about two hundred dollars to my name and no job!"  
"Oh dear." said the Wolf.  
"I started walking back towards flock street and came past this warehouse, where I saw a Beaver, in a full business suit, driving a forklift?!"  
"Turns out he was the Boss, he had a guy off on leave, and his other driver had quit that morning, because the forklift was too small for him to drive."  
"He gave me a job filling in for the guy on leave, but when he came back, I went onto part time casual."  
I loaded the spoon again, "It's a little better now that I'm doing night shift, but not great money…" and put the spoon in my mouth.

Carrie was starting to clear the table, "Well listen, I'll have to leave soon, I mean, you're welcome to hang around, watch TV, go back to bed…" she trails off.  
"No, I'll just finish this, and head back, probably do some washing." I mumble around the last mouthful.  
Finishing the bowl, I place it in the sink, and on a whim, start filling the sink to wash the odd assortment of dishes there.  
"Oh my, aren't we domesticated." comments Carrie, stepping out of the bedroom again.  
I turn to rebuff, and stop as I see her.  
"Wow!" I exclaim, as she's standing there in a deep fronted, maroon pantsuit, with a simple white shirt, which I almost imagine I can see her bra through.  
"You like it?" she twirls ever so slightly, "Keeps my boss happy. I tell you, Tigers are the most fashion conscious mammals I know!"

She starts loading up her handbag with phone, keys, purse and things, then steps into the laundry to lock the back door.  
I've rinsed the dishes, stacking them on the dryer rack, as she walks back into the kitchen.  
Carrie stops in front of me, and we stare into one another's eyes momentarily, deciding who would go first…  
"I'm only doing a half day on Friday." rushes Carrie, "we can phone and decide what to do?"  
"OK." I reply, "I've got work the next three nights, but don't know after that. Sometimes there can be a bit of a rush on Friday nights for the weekend shopping, but not last Friday obviously."  
She nods as I finish with, "I'll have to text you when I find out."  
"Oh, please call if you can, I'm sure that by then I'll be missing your voice." she pleads.  
I hesitate for a second, as a whole new feeling washes over me, 'I'm wanted.' I think to myself.  
Carrie spots the hesitation, but senses my wonderment, holds my hooves and kisses me fully on the lips.

The Wolf and I step out onto her front porch.  
As she pulls the door behind her, I ask;  
"Can I walk you to the station?"  
"Oh the perfect gentlemale!" she replies, "But it's two blocks in the other direction, you really don't have to, you should try to get home before it starts to warm up."  
She has her paw on my shoulder, and at my height, I contemplate reaching around her waist, but we reach the front gate, where I make a quick step to get there before her, and open the gate.  
Carrie pauses momentarily, then makes a flurry of stepping through the opening, "Thank you kind Sir." she intones, as I back through the gate, closing it.  
I turn and meet her eye to eye, she holds my shoulders and gives me another kiss.  
"You have a good day.' she says, and turns her body away while looking at me momentarily, before facing away and starting off down the street.  
I can just make out her humming a tune as she walks off, her tail waging happily.

 

So here I am, walking away from Flock Street after a weekend I feel I stole from someone else!  
I don't have this sort of life?!  
I mean, when I was in college, I actually made out with two ewes, during different semesters, but really, I think one was more into being with the basketball team than actually being interested in me.  
She was a cheerleader, but she was usually the base of the pyramid, if you get what I mean.  
The other one was sort of organised by my family, and we both resented it.  
It felt like we were going through the motions (some of which I didn't mind actually), but she had her mind set on something, or someone else.  
Away from college, I just worked around the farm, feeling there must be something more to life.

The world crashes back into existence around me as a horn blares, and I realise I've stepped off a curb without looking.  
The Cheetah mother in the mini-van scowls at me, while her cubs in the back make stupid faces at me.  
Of course, at this time of the morning, all the kits, kids, cubs, lambs and pups, are heading to school.  
I cross the street, and start to think about my day, and the fact that I could really use a coffee about now.

Turning onto what I think of as the 'front end' of Pack Street, I start wandering towards home.  
Along the way, I come across the small cafe where I perviously ran into Pandora.  
I look into the shaded area, against the morning Sun, but can't miss the stripes on her arms and face.  
Usually I always feel a little nervous or embarrassed, or maybe intimidated (I'm not sure which) when I meet Pandora.  
Owning a shop makes her fairly forthright, owning a sex shop just adds to her gregarious nature.  
Yet today, I feel jubilant, and have no fear of her at all, is this because maybe I don't need her supplies any more?  
"Hello Little Lamb." she waves as I approach the cafe.  
"'Morning Dora." I reply nonchalantly, stepping up to the alfresco area out front.  
"May I?" I continue, motioning towards the chair opposite her.  
"But of course," she responds, " My, aren't we chipper this morning, get lucky last night did we?"

I pause momentarily as I reach for the chair, my mind doing backflips saying, 'Don't hesitate, act normal, keep moving!'  
The word, "Coffee," comes out of my mouth, while I try to make it look like I was deciding on what to have, and continue to sit down.  
"What was that?" I continue as if I'd missed something, hoping she would pass over it, but..  
"I thought you may have got lucky last night, either that or one of my presents works really well!" she said with a glint in her eye.  
I grin sheepishly.  
While I wait for my coffee, a gentle breeze is carrying the musk of the tiger towards me, an odd strawberry scent, and I consider that if I can smell it, she must be wearing it pretty strong.  
I wonder if she's trying to mask something, or maybe she just likes sweet fruity aromas' , as I look at the assortment of pastries on her plate.

"So," she begins again, " Your casual demeanour?" an eyebrow lifts.  
I hold her stare,"Let's just say, I've had a pretty good weekend." I reply, eyeing my approaching coffee.  
"Weekend?" she allures, "She couldn't get enough of that taught little body of yours in just one night?"  
The weekend flashes through my mind, as I vaguely answer, "Yeah," while looking nowhere in particular.  
"This is starting to sound serious marshmallow, is she from a nice herd?" asks Pandora.  
I come back to Earth and stumble, "Oh, um, she, ah, she lives on her own…" as I take the first sip of my coffee.  
"Oh, bit of a Lone Wolf is she?"  
I nearly choke on my coffee, spluttering and crashing the cup back on the plate, grabbing for a napkin.  
Dora looks at me with a partially concerned expression.  
"Ah, bit hot, the coffee, um, yeah, hot coffee." I stammer.

Dora's now looking at me with what I would call a Predator stalking look.  
"She's not a sheep, is she?" the Tigress states with a relaxed smile.  
"Um," A small bleat escapes my muzzle, as I feel sweat starting to form on my brow.  
"Oh," says Dora, an eyebrow lifting again, as she probes slowly, "She's not a Prey?!"  
"Please.." I bleat quietly, my hooves starting to shake lightly.  
Pandora leans across the table and holds my hooves with her big warm paws.  
"Remmy, Remmy, Remmy," she intones with a smile,  
"Welcome to the big world, look, your secret's safe with me," she soothes.  
"Doesn't matter if she's a Fox, or a Badger, or even, a Tiger!" she winks, "I wont tell anyone, professional discretion and all that."  
She pauses momentarily, then cocks her head a little, "It's not one of my girls is it?"  
"Oh hell no!" I blurt before I can stop myself.  
She giggles a little, "No, I guess not, although Betty and Avo do talk about you a lot, and now that Avo's no longer Omega, well.." she leaves the statement hanging.  
My trembling doesn't stop.  
Just then, the waitress, a young Deer, hurries back to the kitchen from behind me, and I notice Dora's nose twitch.  
Her eyes focus more tightly on me, "That's a rather interesting deodorant your wearing." she states, possibly trying to calm me.  
Although she is holding my hooves, her paws are large enough to almost reach my elbows.  
I then notice she is stroking the wool on my forearm, as I comment, "That's probably the shampoo I use, it's special from…"  
"Yes," she interjects, "It makes you wool so soft and fluffy and…."  
She freezes momentarily, and I have a little Dejavu feeling.  
"Um, oh yes, look at the time," she stammers, "Really must get going, seminars and selling and all that stuff."  
She gathers her belongings, slips a twenty under her saucer and is gone, I can still feel the warmth from her paws on my arms, as I stare at the vacant seat.  
'Saved by the bell,' I think to myself.

I continue drinking what's left of my coffee, trying to calm down, and contemplate recent events.  
Maybe I should have showered back at Carrie's as it would appear that Predators can easily pick up the scent of rutting.  
I consider going home using the back alley to the apartment, but all my windows are locked,and I'm a bit wary of the fire escape anyway.  
A thought hits me, I can just say I've visited a 'Sheep of the night', carnal urges and all that.  
Having finished my coffee, I set off towards the apartment feeling I've got it all worked out.

 

Not having met anyone outside, in the foyer, or even the common room, I almost skip up the stairs to my room.  
'YES!' I think to myself, closing the door to my flat, 'Home safe.'  
No sooner had I dropped my keys on the table, my front door reopens.  
I turn to look and, sure enough, Charlie is standing there.  
"Ah, Cormo, " she starts, "I notice you didn't lock your door as you came in."  
"Bit pointless really." I respond, "I might as well have a revolving door the way people just come and go."  
"Oh, I wouldn't like that." states Charlie, "Always afraid I would get my tail caught in one of them." she says, sweeping her tail up and holding it.  
I'm dumbfounded at the irony staring me in the face as she begins to walk towards me.

"Cormo, I've come to apologise for…" she stops in front of me, leaning slightly forward, and sniffs.  
I actually see her soft blue eyes open, as a momentary surprised look crosses her muzzle.  
"You've had sex." she states as a matter of fact., "again!"  
"Dammit Charlie, anybody would think I was wearing a tupping crayon or something!" I bleat.  
"Anyway," I continue, " they said it was OK for the Omega to have sex?!" I say trying to divert the subject.  
"That's true," she continues,"But I believe you've had sex, with a Wolf."  
I stare at her in disbelief as my jaw drops.  
I start to sweat a little, "Damn Charlie, I can't hide anything from You, can all predators smell…"  
Suddenly, a realisation crosses my mind.  
Dora at the cafe…  
"Oh Shit!" I say before I can shut my snout.  
"Indeed, Cormo." answers Charlie.  
"Oh Maker, please don't tell anyone Charlie!" I beg.  
"I fail to see enough profit in that." Charlie states, "Besides, there's already a bit of interspecies relationships going on around here anyway."

I start to relax a little, but she leans closer and sniffs again;  
"And I think I may know who this wolf is…"  
Suddenly my heart feels ready to explode in my chest, and I'm definitely sweating now.  
"Would her name be Caroline?"  
I bleat, more loudly this time, I feel a touch of dizziness as the room seems to sway a little.  
"How can… how do you… HOW?" I gurgle, as Charlie takes my hoof, and leads me to the couch.  
I try to move, but stumble and fall face first onto the couch.

Charlie squats on the floor in front of me and begins;  
"I know the smell of a Wolf in heat, there is a couple of grey furs in your quaff, but most of all it's that special shampoo you're using, that comes from a little shop in Sahara Square."  
I gather my thoughts, "So everyone here can smell that?"  
"Oh Hardly," answers the Fox, "I don't think anyone noticed last time.'  
"Last time?" I bleat.  
"Yes, the other day when Marty and I were having our little 'difference'." she looked at the floor momentarily.  
"No, none of them got close enough to notice back then." she continued.  
"My kind used to sniff out food under freezing snow, and in these temperate conditions, my sense of smell is quite enhanced."  
"But to the point," she restarts, "This Caroline Gray is known around here, nice girl, but keeps to herself, lives over on Flock Street somewhere."  
My mind is swirling as all this information tumbles out of Charlie.

"I think the more relevant point of interest to you, is that she knows, and is known by Pandora, Betty and Avo, and is a regular customer at their shop, having bought an assortment of 'toys' and supplies, maybe even some DVD's in recent months."  
I then picture in my head when Carrie reached into a box under the bed, to retrieve the expired condoms.  
It was a reasonable sized box…  
"The girls respect her privacy when shopping, as they should, but I know that behind her back, they call her 'Fluffy' because of the conditioner shampoo she uses, the same shampoo you are using."  
The word fluffy enters my head, and my mind runs away, probably cringing in a corner of my skull somewhere.

"Cormo?, Cormo!" Charlie insists, "You appear to be drooling."  
I refocus on Charlie, wondering why she appears sideways, and then remember I'm lying on the couch.  
The Fox continues, "I feel it would be inadvisable to get close to either of those three, until you've had a shower, using a different soap if possible."  
"It may be too late." I mumble, "I had coffee with Pandora this morning."  
"Unfortunate." states Charlie, "Do you think she…"  
"OH yeah!" I state, the scene repeating through my head.

The Corsac Fox fondles her muzzle, deep in thought, eventually she states;  
"I like you as a friend Remmy, I feel you can still be of use to me, and I still feel somewhat indebted to you for my new blanket, so I will give you what advice I can to deal with this situation."  
I look at her with mixed feelings after that comment, but ask, "What do you suggest?"  
After a moment Charlie began, "You have not really done anything wrong and you should not be threatened or intimidated by those here." she paused, "You are now the Omega, which gives you direct access to Al, and as he is in a 'Predophile' relationship himself, it would be his duty to side with you."  
I slowly sit up on the couch, "It's not Al I'm worried about…" I begin.  
"The two Wolves and the Tigress, should be bound by their code of ethics at the shop to not reveal anything that could be construed as confidential customer information." she states.  
"Hang on, didn't you just tell me about the various 'things' that Carrie has bought at the shop?" I venture.  
"I don't work at the shop." she says flatly.  
"But as to the others, if they should try to imply anything, based on said information, you should threaten to, or actually go, directly to the Alfa."  
I can feel myself calming down as I digest what Charlie is telling me.

I notice Charlie has stopped talking, I focus on her, and realise she is sitting there staring at me.  
I begin to feel a little uncomfortable, "Any other things I should know?"  
"Not really Cormo, as they say, sometimes the best defence is a good offence, take them to task, but have your wits about you."  
"Hmmm," I muse, "I think I get it."  
Given a sense of hope, I discern that the whole situation is actually fairly simple.  
Once I get over the fear of ridicule and abuse, and realise that physical harm just should not happen, I can see that I should have nothing to fear from facing the others in the building.  
I can picture myself standing up to Avo, and telling her to retract whatever snide remark she has made to me, because I've got Al standing behind me, and… 'poof'.  
The thought bubble suddenly disappears, as I realise there could be a time when Al's not there, and I find myself tapping my hooves together nervously.

I look down, and Charlie is still sitting there staring at me.  
This does nothing to alleviate the nervous feeling I just had, and I venture, "So, Charlie, you came to see me?"  
I begin to realise how hard it is to interpret what someone is thinking, when you can barely see their eyes.  
"I came to apologise for my odd behaviour in the past." she said quietly. "I thought you may distance yourself from me, and I really don't want that to happen."  
My nervousness is starting to give way to confusion as she continues;  
"I sometimes have trouble expressing my feelings in a 'close' environment, I had a lot of problems at school as a kit, not with the learning, but with the other kits."  
She had pulled her tail around her, and was fidgeting with the end of it.  
"Eventually my older sister took me to a Doctor, to find out way I didn't seem to fit in."  
I began to sense a 'lost' attitude in the way she was talking, as she said;  
"They told my sister I had a condition they called Asperger's syndrome, but I'm fairly sure I am, just as I am, from being treated like a Fox all the time."  
"So that doesn't mean you're likely to get violent or anything?" I ask.  
"I can't recall ever being violent Remmy, I'm just different."  
My confusion is not abating, but a little detail pops into my head;  
"You've just called me Remmy for a second time, which you don't normally do." I venture.  
"That's correct, and I've called you Cormo," she hesitates momentarily, "Six times since I came in."  
I sit there somewhat stunned as I look at her.

"Although I've moved back in with Marty, and we can have in-depth discussions about his books, the world and so on, being small, he is not very warm, and doesn't really satisfy me when the urge comes." Charlie explains.  
"He also has some very strange dress sense." she says quizzically.  
I'm thinking about her comment of warmth and urges, but start off responding to her last comment, by saying;  
"Strange dress sense?" I ask, "I don't think there is anything odd about a Polo Neck Jumpers?"  
I sense she's scowling at me as she replies;  
"Cormo, he wears a…"  
But I cut here off saying, "Are, are you hitting on me with the warmth and urges thing?"  
Charlie hesitates, but answers, "Only to our mutual benefit I assure you, after all, sheep are polygamist within the herd are they not?"  
My mind is reeling, so many things to consider, the feeling of little details I've missed, the threat of maybe having to make important choices, wondering just where the hell my life is going.

"You know what Charlie, I think I need a drink?!"


End file.
